Depressed Demon
by dowzer co
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is a spy for the sound. No one knows, and he plans to keep it that way. but as he has second thoughts about his rightousness, his team finds out. With the chuunin exams on the way, whats the Naruto to do? Horrible summary, I know. darkNaru
1. Chapter 1

Depressed Demon

Warning: This dialogue contains fluff and OOC. And the disclaimer.

Karin: hi! It's your ever so lovable Karin-chan here in my debut! ©

Sauske: Then you're not loved.

Karin: what does that mean?

Sauske: It's your debut. No one knows you to love you. Besides, you have a crappy personality.

Karin: (sobbing on Sauske's shoulder) it's all to true! *Sob* *sob* *sob*

Sauske: great, now my shoulders getting soaked. By the way, Dowser Co. doesn't own or is associated to Naruto or any of its affiliates, capisce?

________________________________________________________________________________

Naruto Uzamaki and the rest of squad 7 were returning from the Land of Waves when it happened, A plain brown bird circled squad 7 and landed on Naruto's shoulder and dropped a letter into his hand. He looked at the letter and his eyes widened.

It said simply this: We are moving on schedule. The Chunin Exams are starting. Greet Doshi's squad at the gates. Suna has joined us. The invasion is near. Konoha is doomed. You shall be rewarded for your work. Long live Orochimaru-sama. Its message was clear, Konoha's death was near. His time as a spy had finally paid off.

Flashback 8 years ago

He sat there on the street beside the orphanage with a kunai plunged into his wrist. He figured any moment now he would die from either the cold or blood loss. He calmly looked up into the overcast night sky. He wondered how much longer he had to live. A white haired boy with glasses stopped by him, his glares turned into a look of shock as he passed.

The white haired boy looked at him uncertain about what he was doing. Finally he spoke. "Hey demon spawn," he said quietly staring at Naruto as he sat there. "What?" was Naruto's sad reply.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to die."

"Why?"

"Because my life sucks."

"So you're going to kill yourself?"

"Yeah," said Naruto, his mood suddenly becoming angry, "what do you care?"

The boy started muttering to himself.

Finally he spoke. "Kid, drop the kunai."

"Why should… Wait kid?"

"I think it's obvious since your trying to kill yourself that you're not a demon."

Naruto's eyes widened in shock as he let the kunai fall to the ground (which actually made the bleeding worse).

The boy knelt by Naruto and performed medical Ninjutsu to stop the bleeding before he spoke again. "Kid, what's your name?"

"Naruto." was the response.

"Naruto, do you hate Konoha?"

Naruto stopped a moment, was this a trick? He might have pondered it more if he had been subject to more acts of human kindness, but this was a time before he had met Iruka, and he was starving for love, so he responded truthfully.

"Yes, I Hate Konoha! I wish it would go away!"

The white haired boy smiled, this was easier than he thought. "Then join us, Naruto. Help us destroy Konoha!"

"Who… who are you?" asked Naruto uncertainly.

"My name is Kabuto."

End flashback.

Since that day, Naruto had been a spy for Oto, yet now he wondered if it was the right choice. Operation Destroy Konoha was to be initiated soon enough. He knew that the Suna would be there soon and with the Chunin exams approaching, he knew that Konoha's death was imminent.

Sauske looked at the blonde boy with concern. It had been 10 minutes since he had received that letter and he hadn't said a thing since. He didn't even notice that the bird was still on his shoulder. Something was up. "Hey dobe." Sauske started causing Naruto to jump and whirl around to face Sauske. "What teme?" he replied quickly.

"You haven't said anything for the past 10 minutes. Something's seriously wrong."

"Yeah Naruto," Sakura commented. "You haven't said anything at all."

"Sh- shut up!" Naruto shouted causing the bird to squawk at him angrily before flying off. "Can't I be quiet for a few minutes without being interrogated?!"

Sauske was sure something was wrong now. Naruto was hopelessly infatuated with Sakura. He would never shout at her.

"Well excuse me for being concerned!" Sakura shouted angrily.

"No one asked you!" Naruto shot back. "You don't have to fake concern for my sake! I don't want your pity!" Suddenly Sakura punched him in the face. Hard. The impact caused him to drop the letter near a certain silver haired Jonin who picked it up.

What happened next was shocking. Naruto hit Sakura back causing her to fall over. Sauske's eyes widened. This was as un-Naruto-ish as anyone could get. Sakura sat up in an obvious state of shock. Suddenly Naruto felt a hand clamp around the back of his neck forcing him into looking directly at Kakashi.

"You are going to tell us all you know about this." said the Jonin as he held up the letter.

"No way in hell." said Naruto

"Naruto," Kakashi quietly replied "I'm giving you a chance. You can tell us here, were we might be able to help you avoid the gallows, or we'll have to hand you over to the torture and interrogation corps, which will end in your death.

As Naruto visibly paled, Sakura asked "Sensei, what is this about?"

"I believe," Was the Jonin's response, "we may have a traitor in our midst."

"What? Naruto… a traitor…?" asked Sauske, trying to wrap his head around it.

"Yes. This letter makes it abundantly clear. Naruto Uzamaki is a traitor to the Leaf."

"Im-Impossible…" murmured Sakura.

"I have my reasons." Said Naruto quietly.

"So you admit you're a traitor?" the Jonin asked.

"…"

"Well?"

"Yes."

The effect was immediate. Sakura gasped loudly and fainted. Sauske eyes widened and his usual glare at Naruto became a stare. Kakashi looked at Naruto for exactly 2 more seconds before murmuring, "So I was right…"

Naruto was intent on avoiding eye contact at this point.

"Which village do you serve?" Sauske asked softly.

"…"

"Well?"

"See you in hell."

"What?"

Kakashi dropped Naruto as soon as he noticed one thing: he had been making a hand sign. A sudden wave of pain erupted in the Jonin's leg as Naruto's hand made a large scar in it. 'What the… his hand is like a scythe!' he thought shocked. 'What kind of jutsu is this?' wondered Sauske as he tried to, and unsuccessfully, put some distance between him and Naruto.

He felt a huge pain in his chest as Naruto's blade-like hand slashed it. He hit the ground with a thud as blood spurted out like a fountain. Naruto smiled slightly as Sauske hit the ground, but as he turned around, he felt a sharp pain at the base of his skull and it all went black.

To be continued…

________________________________________________________________________________

Karin: So, do you like, dislike, or are impartial to this fic? Please review! No flames, but constructive criticism is welcome. We'd (I'd) love to know what you think.

Sauske: I think you're on drugs.

Karin: [hits Sauske on head with an outrageously oversized hammer] No one asked you!

Sauske: [in a pool of blood] please review so I can go home…

Karin: what he said!

Sauske: and now the cliffhanger.

Karin: Huh? Oh yeah. Ahem, what happened to Naruto? Is Sauske dead? And will Naruto be executed as a traitor? Tune in next time to find out!

Sauske: you watch way to much TV.

Karin: yeah, so?©


	2. Chapter 2

Karin: OMG!! I updated!! I actually updated!!! 

Kakashi: (reading Icha Icha Happiness (don't ask)) good for you.

Karin: put that pervy book down.

Kakashi: (Still reading) good for you. Nice rack by the way.

Karin: (smashes Kakashi into orbit with an Outrageously Oversized Hammer) Pervert!!

Kakashi: (in orbit with a "borrowed" space suit and a Band-Aid on head) dowzer co owns nothing… Please don't sue it.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sauske's POV

"Anyway we'll get married in a field of daisies and the Sandaime will be doing the ceremony and Ino-pig will be there so I can rub in in her face and of course Naruto will get out of prison just for the event and all of the rookie 9 will be there and of course Iruka-sensei will be there and Kakashi- sensei and everyone else and we'll have a big house in the middle of the village and-…" just guess who that is. The dobe slashed me across the chest and believe or not, I survived. So here we are at camp. I'm laying on a stretcher (if I get up blood will flow like a fountain), Kakashi is using crutches do to the dobe, Sakura, while I'm thankful for her knocking The dobe out, needs to shut up. I would say so but she's pale and sweating. Though it sounds like she's sure the dobe will get 10 years or something, you can tell she fears for his life. As for the blond Uzumaki himself, he's laying tied up on the ground. Wonder what Sakura's saying right now? "We'll have our honeymoon in Suna and-…" sorry I asked. 

"Do you _ever _shut up?" we all turned to see the dobe. Still tied up but with his eyes open.

"Oh, so the spy is awake now?" Sakura's response.

"Actually, I've been awake for the past hour." 

"Liar! Why haven't you said anything if that was true?"

"I was looking for information, though it seems that you're not giving anything useful."

"Why you little! Me and Sauske's marriage is important!"

"Where just some Genin. What did you expect dobe?" I put in my two yen.

"Kindly untie me so I can kick your ass!" Said dobe responded angrily. 

"So you're awake. Now you can answer our questions." said a tall scarecrow.

"You're late, Kakashi." was Naruto's quiet response.

"You're Quiet?!"

"I usually am." 

"What else are you hiding?" Asked Sakura.

"More than you know or ever will."

Kakashi frowned. "what do you mean by that?"

Naruto smirked and Kakashi's eyes widened.

"Do you want to know why the villagers hate me?"

Sakura's POV

What does that loser mean? The villagers hate him? 

'_don't tell me you forgot!'_

Of course Inner Sakura has to put in her 2 yen.

'_hell yeah I do!' _

I really need to get checked for schizophrenia. 

'_Were not- Oh forget it. Remember 6 years ago?'_

Oh yeah!

Flash back 6 years ago

It was October 10th and the Kyuubi festival was in full swing. I had a dango in my mouth and was enjoying the festive when it happened.

"Get back here demon brat!" said a villager.

I saw a boy about my age running from a mob of villagers holding any weapons they could find. He wore brown rags, had blonde hair, and big blue eyes filled with tears.

"what did I ever do to you?" He sobbed.

"what did you ever do to us? You've got a lot of nerve saying that you demon. Today we finish what the Yondaime started!" shouted another villager.

The boy saw a ladder and started climbing only to be dragged down by the villagers.

Blood soon ran into the street as the villagers started beating down on him.

I just couldn't watch it anymore.

"please stop it!" I shouted.

No one looked. No one heard. I shouted several more times, but no one heard. Finally they left.

I ran over to the boy. He was covered in blood and his eyes were dull. He had to be dead. I was about to bury him when I realized, If someone saw, they might think I did it! I looked both ways, and I ran. 

End Flashback

I felt horrible about that day. I just left him there because I thought I might get in trouble.

My POV

"Naruto! You can't tell them! It's forbidden!" shouted Kakashi with horror.

"Like I care. The reason is-…"

He was cut short when three ninja leapt down from the treetops.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Karin: And cut!

Kakashi: you can't!

Karin: I can.

Kakashi: Damn you Karin!

Karin: yeah, I know! ROD.

Kakashi: Read or die? (do not own)

Karin: No! I stopped read that piece of crap after the first chapter! It's review or die.

Kakashi: cliffhanger time.

Karin: Ahem. Who were the ninja? What village were they affiliated with? And will Sakura ever get checked for schizophrenia? Tune in next time to find out!

Kakashi: exactly how much TV do you watch?

Karin: 50 hours a week. 


	3. Chapter 3

Karin: Um... the entire dowzer co. staff is on writers block... sorry... pathetic i know... meanwhile, I'll show you a complementary footage of naruto owning sauske... Roll clip!

(Insert show of sasuke being cut up by naruto's chakra scalpels (yes, I'm giving him them.))

Sakura: ps. dowzer co no own naruto...


	4. real Chapter 3

Cody: ZZZ… ZZZ… ZZZ…

Sakura (thinking): how can he sleep at a time like this?

Cody: ZZZ… ZZZ… ZZZ…

Karin: WAKE UP!

Cody: ZZZ… ZZZ… ZZZ…

Sakura (Kicks Cody): WAKE UP!

Cody: ZZZ… ZZZ… ZZZ…

Karin (Outrageously Oversized Hammer (patent pending) time!) WAKE UP OR DIE!!

Cody: ZZZ… ZZZ… ZZZ…

Sakura: He's out like a light…

Karin: This will do it. CLANG CLANG CLANG WENT THE TROLLEY!!

Cody: OHGODNOTAGAIN!!

Sakura: Dowzer co. owns nothing…

(We finally broke the writers block!)

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So…" said the first ninja. One with six arms. "What do we have here?" they wore identical purple sashes. Kakashi looked worriedly at Naruto. _He's tied up. If a fight begins, we might be okay, but he could be killed._

The second ninja, a very fat one, said, "Four Konoha nin, one tied up. What happened here?"

"We're interrogating a traitor." replied Kakashi.

"Yeah? Well your in Oto territory." said a goth-y looking ninja with white hair.

"Who are you?" asked Sasuke.

"The sound four. Kidomaru of the east gate."

"Likewise. Jirobo of the south gate."

"Likewise. Sakon of the west gate."

"…If you're the sound four, why's there only Three of you?" asked Sakura.

"Tayuya's sick." said Jirobo.

Naruto smirked. Here they were. His rescue team sent by Oro-perv himself.

Sasuke POV

Who are those people? The sound four? I glanced at Naruto. He seemed happy with himself. Are they on his side?

"Leave." I said coldly. "Or else." completed with the patented Uchiha death glare.

"Why should we? Your in our territory, not the other way around." said spider boy.

I flinched. He had a point.

"look Konoha nin, you leave behind your traitor, your weapons, and your supplies, and we might let you go." said fatty.

"Or else?"

"we kill you.

Kakashi POV

Well… this was bad. Sound nin were known for there brutality. In battle against them, my team could die. They seem to be with Naruto… Maybe I could use this to our advantage?

I drew a kunai, and pointed it at Naruto's neck. "Leave, or he dies." I said coldly.

Naruto smirked. Well, this was unexpected. "You don't have the guts Hatake." said Naruto.

I glared at him.

He glared back.

I felt a pain at the back of my head.

I let them see my back… Amateur mistake…

Sakon POV

After removing my fist from Spiky's head, I turned to the next one. "Any last words brats?" I said coldly. "Of course, if you like living, the offer still stands. Tayuya was in position. In a few minutes, I could kill them either way. The Chicken-assed-one started making signs. What?! I thought. He shouldn't have the chakra for that! I tried to move but it was too late as a blast of flame headed toward me… and promptly stopped as Chicken-assed-one fell to the ground.

"Loser." said Naruto, removing his hand from one of Chicken-assed-ones pressure point.

Tayuya had done her job.

Sakura POV

Oh no… Sasuke… I have to do something!

_Run Sakura!_

Not without Sasuke I won't!

_Would you rather die? _

No but…

_Then ru…_

Sakura was cut short as a barrage of shuriken hit me with agony… I saw Naruto run forward with a kunai… I saw him bring it down quickly… I felt pain in my chest… and then… then… Nothing.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Karin: and cut!

Sakura: What did you do to me?

Cody: You will have to wait until next chapter.

Sakura: tell me or else!

Karin: Or else what?

Sakura: I'll steal the bosses sweets and blame it on you!

Karin (hits Sakura wit her hammer): NO!!

Cody: Cue cliffhanger!

Karin: Ahem… What happened to sakura? Did Naruto get away? And will I ever go to anger management? (not likely.) these and many more questions answered on the next episode of: Depressed Demon.

Cody (hands her the remote): your TV privileges are restored.

Karin (runs of screen… er page!): YAYZ!!


End file.
